Hanazakari no Kimitachi E
by NamiUzu Reina Ryuu-chan
Summary: Ga bis abikin summary, langsung aja


Hanazakari no kimitachi e

Author: NamiUzu Reina Ryuu-chan

Genre: high school, romance

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: aku ingin menang. Aku ingin melihat ia senyum lagi<strong>

**CHAPTER 1: getting into the forbidden boys dormitory**

Di Amerika matahari telah menampakkan senyumannya. Telah memancarkan kehangatannya. Burung-burung berkicau dengan indahnya. Tapi keadaan masih sunyi. Begitu juga dengan keadaan rumah besar namun asri. Suasananya tenang sekali. Hanya terdengar suara jarum jam yang bedetak. Tetapi kesunyian itu terusik dengan adanya teriakan yang berasal dari salah satu kamar.

"AAAAARRRRGHHHH!",teriak seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek

"ada apa non? Kenapa anda berteriak?",tanya seorang pelayan wanita paruh baya kepada gadis tadi.

"tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hmm menurutmu bagaimana rambut ku?",tanya gadis ini sambil merapikan rambutnya

"eh? No-no-nona memotong rambut nona?",tanya pelayan ini terkejut

"iya. Memang kenapa?",tanya gadis ini lagi sambil menatap ke cermin

"bukannya nona sangat menyayangi rambut nona yang panjang dan berwarna merah muda sebelumnya? Tapi kenapa malah nona potong rambut nona? Bahkan nona menyemir rambut nona dengan warna hitam? Bukankah hitam warna yang nona benci?",tanya pelayan ini panjang lebar

Gadis ini mendesah pelan dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu. "ah~ banyak sekali pertanyaan mu. Jawaban dari semua pertanyaan mu itu adalah karena aku punya urusan pribadi dengan seeorang yang harus memaksaku untuk memotong pendek rambutku",ujar gadis ini

"iya non. Maafkan saya",ucap pelayan ini meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badan

"sudahlah tidak perlu minta maaf",seru gadis ini. "ehm ngomong-ngomong sekarang jam berapa?"

"jam 7 pagi non. Ada apa?"

"apa? Jam 7? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?",seru gadis ini seraya merapikan bajunya

"nona tidak tanya"

"ya sudah. Aku pergi ke bandara dulu",seru gadis ini sraya menarik kopernya

"iya non. Hati-hati"

Tapi gadis ini menghentikan langkahnya. "ehm jangan bilang kaa-san sama tou-san kalo aku pergi ke jepang untuk masuk sekolah khusus pria ya",seru gadis ini seraya menengok sedikit ke belakang

"baik non"

"terima kasih ya!",seru gadis ini seraya berlari

"eh tunggu. Tadi nona bilang pergi ke jepang untuk masuk sekolah khusus pria?"

**~bandara~**

"sarutobi sakura?",tanya seorang petugas bandara saat melihat paspor gadis ini- haruno sakura

"benar pak",seru sakura

"tapi… apa benar orang gadis yang ada di passport ini adalah kau?",tanya petugas ini penuh curiga

"ah benar pak",sanggah sakura

"ehm kau pria atau wanita?",tanya petugas ini lagi yang masih tidak percaya

"tentu wanita pak. Lihat saja sendiri!",seru sakura yang sudah agak kesal sambil menunjuk jenis kelaminnya yang tertera pada passport

"baiklah kalau begitu. Kau boleh lewat",kata petugas ini

'_ah dasar. Petugas gila. Begini saja pake ditanyain lagi',gerutu sakura dalam hati_

***beberapa hari setelah keberangkatan sakura menuju konoha,jepang***

Sakura berjalan memasuki sebuah sekolah elite. 'KONOHA GAKUEN',itulah yang tertulis pada papan bangunan itu. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara dari segerombolan anak cewek berlari.

'_ada apa ini?',gumam sakura._

Karena penasaran sakura pun mengikuti mereka. "eh? Ada apa ini?",seru sakura terkejut karena cewek-cewek tadi sudah berbaris rapi di depan sebuah asrama konoha gakuen

"siapa kamu?",sapa seorang reporter wanita berambut merah

"saya…"

"mereka ini adalah gadis-gadis dari SMU lain yang ngefans dengan murid-murid konoha gakuen"

"fans? Itu tidak mungkin! Mereka hanya murid SMU biasa",seru sakura

"kau jangan salah sangka dulu…",seru reporter ini

"apa?"

"konoha gakuen ini terdiri dari kumpulan pria tampan juga kaya. Selain itu juga sekolah ini bertaraf internasional",ujar reporter ini

"wow",seru sakura kagum

"selain itu mereka semua wajib tinggal di asrama. Nah kau lihat pria yang paling depan itu? Pria berambut orange itu bernama yahiko. Sedangkan yang berambut kuning di sebelahnya adalah namikaze naruto. Kakeknya adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan besar,namikaze cooperation. Sedangkan ayahnya seorang dokter terkenal lulusan luar negri",ungkap reporter ini panjang lebar

"oh begitu. Tapi bagaimana kau tahu semua hal tentang sekolah ini?",tanya sakura

"itu karena…"

Ucapan reporter ini terpotong karena tiba-tiba datang beberapa murid dari suna gakuen

"ah~ mereka. Suna gakuen",ucap reporter

"ya benar,kami dari suna gakuen. Misi kami adalah membawa kebahagiaan untuk semua orang yang ada di sini. Aku adalah Karin dari suna gakuen",seru sang leader

Mereka pun mulai memamerkan yel-yel mereka sambil berteriak "KARIN FOUR",seraya melemparkan rumbai-rumbai. Salah satu rumbai terlempar jauh dan di tangkap oleh sakura.

"hup!",seru sakura sambil menangkap rumbai itu

"hinata-san kamu perlu latihan lagi",seru Karin pada rekannya

"go-gomenasai",seru hinata meminta maaf sambil memunguti rumbai-rumbai tadi

"jadi pergilah dari sini. Kalian hanya menghalangi jalan mereka saja. Bikin ribut",seru Karin ketus sambil membetulkan kacamatanya disusul oleh temannya

"menyuruh kami pergi? Kau sendiri…"

"Karin…",seru Karin

"four",seru rekan-rekannnya

"dasar mereka itu. Menyuruh kita pergi. Memang dia siapa? Seenaknya saja!",seru reporter ini kesal

"watashi mo…",seru sakura

"watashi…?",seru reporter heran. Tapi sakura sudah tidak berada di tempat

Sakura memasuki loker sepatu sambil bergumam, "aku seharusnya mengatakan ore wa,bukan watashi",seru sakura sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sakura kebingungan ingin meletakkan sepatunya di mana,lalu munculah dokter dan menabrak sakura

"maaf..",seru sakura sambil membungkukkan badan

"ah tidak apa. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena akulah yang menabrakmu",seru dokter

"katakan di mana aku harus meletakkan sepatu ku?",tanya sakura

"letakkan saja di mana kau ingin",seru dokter.

sakura pun meletakkan sepatunya di salah satu loker.

"sarutobi sai-kun?",tanya si dokter perlahan

"ya benar..",ucap sakura

Dokter mendekati sakura sambil memasukkan tangannya di dalam saku jas dokternya,sehingga sakura ketakutan dan merapat ke loker sepatu. "ada yang salah?",tanya sakura

"kau tahu ini jam berapa?",seru si dokter

"eh?", seru sakura melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. 08.30. itulah yang tertera di jam tangan milik sakura

Sakura pun berlari menuju kelasnya seraya mengucapkan terima kasih

"namaku namikaze minato! Aku ada di ruang kesehatan jika kau memerlukanku!",teriak si dokter

"ya!",balas sakura juga dengan teriakan

Di dalam kelas naruto sedang ribut dengan temannya mengenai suatu hal. "ah~ kau berisik sekali… aku jadi terbangun",seru seorang murid berambut coklat yang di kuncir satu ke atas menyerupai nanas

"kau ini shikamaru! Hanya tidur saja kerjaanmu!",seru naruto seraya memukul punggung shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya meringis kesakitan

Lalu muncullah siswa kembar,sakon dan ukon. "berita besar…",seru sakon sehingga membuat kelas hening seketika

"ada murid pindahan dan dia dari…",seru ukon menggantung kalimatnya

"dari mana?",seru salah seorang murid

"amerika!",seru sakon dan ukon bersamaan dengan semangat. Seisi kelaspun menjadi heboh

"wow!",seru seisi kelas

"semuanya diam… kalian tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan?",seru naruto

"yaaaaaaaaaaaa",jawab mereka serentak

Lalu masuklah wali kelas mereka untuk memperkenalkan sakura. "harap semuanya tenang…",ujar sang guru yang mempunya goresan di hidungnya—iruka sensei

Di luar sakura bersiap seraya memasang image prianya. Ia pun masuk dengan percaya diri. Semua murid dalam kelas menyambutnya dengan riuh tepuk tangan

Hening….

Itulah suasana yang tergambar saat mereka tahu bahwa sang murid baru tidak seperti yang mereka bayangkan

"dia bukan orang amerika!",seru naruto sambil menunjuk sakura

'_memang kenapa kalau aku bukan orang amerika?',batin sakura_

"silahkan perkenalkan dirimu",ujar iruka-sensei

"ehem… namae wa sarutobi sai. Mohon bantuannya",ujar sakura

"dia bahkan murni orang jepang!",seru naruto diikuti tawa semua murid

Sakura sangat kesal mendengar hal ini,_'dasar rambut durian!'_,umpat sakura

"perkenalannya sudah cukup. Semoga kau betah di kelas ini. Chao~",seru iruka-sensei melambaikan tangan seraya meninggalkan sakura. Tanpa dilihat sakura,ternyata naruto sudah bersiap untuk menendang bola ke arah sakura. Dan….

"GOALL",teriak naruto.

Bola sukses mengenai kepala sakura. Sakura hanya mengaduh kesakitan. Tidak hanya di sini. Rentetan bola tennis datang ke arahnya,namun ia berhasil menghindar. Seisi kelas pun berdecak kagum

'_uh itu hal yang mudah',batin sakura dengan image agak sombongnya_

BRAAK! Sebuah bak kaleng besar menghantam kepala sakura. Seisi kelas puntepuk tangan bahagia. Sementara sakura mulai oleng

"mungkin dia marah",seru naruto sambil merangkul pundak sakura

BUUG!

**Naruto jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang keluar lewat ujung bibir kirinya. Seluruh murid terdiam**

"hei apa-apaan kau! Aku hanya bercanda!",seru naruto seraya bangkit sambil mengelap darah yang ada di ujung bibir kirinya

Rupanya sakura tadi telah melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras ke pipi naruto. Tangan sakura mengepal menahan amarahnya yang akan meluap lagi

"kau sebut ini bercanda?",seru sakura yang sekarang meremas kerah baju naruto

"aku tadi itu hanya bercanda! Kenapa kau harus memukulku!",naruto balas mencengkram kerah baju sakura

"lupakan!",seru sakura melepaskan cengkramannya dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Semua murid menatapnya. Tetapi tatapan itu tidak lama karena sakura membalas tatapan itu dengan menunjukkan death glare nya. Semua murid bergidik ngeri

'_aduh apa-apaan aku ini? Memukulnya di depan semua murid',batin sakura_

Lalu munculah suara dari pintu, "hei,sepatu siapa ini?",seraya menunjukkan sepasang sepatu

"itu punyaku!",seru sakura berjalan menghampiri pintu

"jangan letakkan sepatu di loker orang lain",seru pria itu

"wow,kau pikir kau siapa? Murid pindahan ini menyebalkan. Sudah sembarangan saja memukul orang lain,sekarang malah menaruh sepatu di loker orang lain",ledek seorang murid berambut merah— sasori

"kau berisik sekali",seru sakura

Pria itu pun menurunkan sepatu dan tampaklah wajahnya. Pria tampan dengan rambut reaven berwarna biru donker dan mata onyx lah sejak tadi ada di hadapan sakura. Sakura terhenyak kaget meliat sosok di depannya. "Uchiha…sasuke?"

"hn",ucap pria yang bernama sasuke singkat

'_uchiha sasuke… orang yang ingin aku temui. Dia adalah tujuanku datang kemari. Rela merubah warna rambutku yang semula berwarna merah muda,warna kesukaan ku menjadi warna hitam,warna yang paling aku benci. Juga mengubah namaku serta menyamar sebagai laki-laki'_

Sasuke yang hanya melihat sakura bengong langsung meletakkan sepatu di atas kepala sakura lalu bergegas ke bangkunya. Seiisi kelas hening menyaksikan mereka berdua

"siapa dia?",tanya sasuke pada sasori

"ah dia anak baru. Pindahan dari amerika. Namanya sarutobi sai",ujar sasori.

Sasuke hanya menoleh memandang sakura. Tetapi karena ia sdang kesal,ia tidak peduli pada tatapan sasuke. Ia pun bergegas ke bangkunya,tepat di belakang sasuke

"ehm…eh sai! Apa benar kau mencetak rekor lari 100 meter di amerika?,tanya salah satu murid

"ah~ iya",ucap sakura singkat

"ehm sepertinya dia lebih cepat dari naruto",seru cowok tambun bernama chouji

"wah apakah itu benar?",seru mereka semua

"benar. Lihat saja ini",seru chouji sambil memperlihatkan bukti yang ada di laptopnya

Sakura mulai besar kepala. Namun salah satu murid mengangkat sakura dan merapatkannya ke tembok. Salah satu murid berkacamata—shino,datang memegang otot kaki sakura. "tidak ada yang special",ucapnya dingin. Sasuke hanya diam memainkan jari-jarinya

"mungkin ada di separuh badannya yang lain",yang shino yang masih bersikap dingin

"yah mungkin aku harus memastikannya",seru naruto maju meraba pa**da** sakura. Mereka semua diam,sakura hanya menundukkan kepala dan menahan amarahnya yang sudah mulai memuncak lagi. Naruto sendiri bingung

"kamu…",seru naruto membuat sakura cemas. "kamu tidak memiliki otot?",seru naruto lagi seraya melepaskan tangannya. Mereka pun menertawakan semua kekurangan sakura. Sakura sendiri hanya diam mematung masih dengan kepala tertunduk

"hey sai! Bagaimana kalau kau ikut marathon?",seru naruto

"yaaaa!",seisi kelas setuju

"kau berisik sekali",seru sasuke dingin membuat ekspresi naruto menjadi kesal. Seisi kelaspun terdiam

"apa?",seru naruto seraya mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut sasuke dengan maksud pura-pura tidak mendengar

"kau seperti monyet liar untukku,dobe",seru sasuke dingin

"kau bahkan lebih menyeramkan untukku teme",seru naruto yang sekarang seraya mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah sasuke. "kau sangat dewasa"

"aku bahkan masih tidak percaya bahwa kau adalah cucu dari seorang pemilik perusahaan besar yang terkenal itu",seru sasuke seraya meninggalkan kelas

"hey teme! Jangan pergi dulu! Aku belum selesai bicara!",teriak naruto kesal

Sakura pun berlari menghampiri sasuke. "sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan menghadap sakura

"terima kasih telah membelaku",ucapnya pada sasuke.

"apa yang kau katakana? Apa kau sedang mabuk?",seru sasuke

"apa?",seru sakura kaget. Sasuke pun hendak pergi

"ano… sasuke-kun",panggil sakura lagi. Sasuke kembali berbalik

"apa?",jawab sasuke cool

"aduh aku jadi lupa mau ngomong apa",seru sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ternya terlukis sebuah senyuman kecil di wajah sasuke tanpa di sadari sakura

Kepala sekolah konoha gakuen baru saja pulang dari berlibur. Kepala guru datang menyambutnya

"selamat datang nona tsunade",seru wakil kepala sekolah kepada wanita cantik berusia 30-an

"terima kasih. Ini aku punya oleh-oleh untukmu",seru tsunade memberikan bungkusan kecil pada wakil kepala sekolahnya—maito guy

"terima kasih banyak nona tsunade"

"aku tidak sabar menanti mekarnya bunga sakura tahun ini. Pasti lebih baik dari tahun kemarin,seperti murid baru yang akan mekar dengan indah",seru tsunade seraya menatap bunga sakura yang belum mekar yang tumbuh di halaman sekolah dari balik jendela. Rambutnya yang panjang di kuncir ekor kuda 1 ini melambai-lambai dengan indahnya

Di tempat lain,tampak anak-anak asrama 1 sedang berkumpul

"tahukah kalian kalau sekolah kita akan mengadakan lomba marathon?",seru hyuuga neji selaku ketua asrama

"saya tidak tahu ketua!",seru salah satu anggotanya

"dasar kamu idiot!",seru neji seraya memukul anak buahnya dengan tongkat kayu kendo

"masalah besar!",seru salah satu anggotanya berlari dari kejauhan

"ada apa?"

"murid pindahan di kelas kami bisa berlari 100 m dalam waktu 10 detik"

"apaaa 9 detik?",seru neji

Di tempat yang berbeda…

"ketua!",panggil seseorang pada ketua asrama 3

"apa? Kau mengganggu ritual ku saja!",seru sang ketua

"maaf ketua"

"ya sudah… kenapa kau memanggilku tadi?",tanya ketua berambut abu-abu dan memembawa sebuah kalung gaib di tangan kirinya

"ada anak baru yang bisa berlari sangat cepat. Namanya sarutobi sai,dan dia bisa berlari dalam waktu 10 detik"

"benarkah itu?"

"benar ketua"

"kalau begitu kita harus bisa mengajaknya untuk masuk asrama kita. Dengan dia kita bisa menang",seru sang ketua— hidan. Dari dalam tubuhnya keluar aura hitam

"ah itu dia ketua!",seru seorang anggota asrama 3 seraya menunjuk sakura yang lewat di hadapan mereka, mereka pun mengepung sakura

"aku adalah hidan,ketua asrama 3…",ucap hidan mengibaskan jubahnya

"huh…",seru sakura melihat penampilan hidan

"kamu mungkin akan shock melihat penampilanku,tapi kamu akan mengenakannya. Dan yang terpenting bisakah kau meminjamkan kekuatanmu pada asrama 3?",seru hidan seraya mengeluarkan surat perjanjian tinggal di asrama

"aku tidak mau!",seru sakura kemudian berlari

"wow larinya kencang sekali",seru hidan terkejut

"hosh…hosh…hosh... melelahkan sekali",seru sakura ngos-ngosan. Dia bersembunyai di gerbang konoha gakuen. Namun langkahnya terhenti oleh anak-anak asrama 1

"sarutobi sai,kami dari asrama 1,izinkan kami menguji kemampuanmu",seru neji

"tentu tidak akan!",seru sakura kemudian berlari. Namun dari depan ternyata sudah ada anak asrama 1

"bergabung di asrama 1 akan membuatmu makin kuat!",seru neji

"hahahahaha. Neji-kun, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu menyentuh sai",seru hidan

"kau pikir kau hebat hah?",seru neji maju menghadapi hidan

"kenapa kau menentangku, vampire!",seru hidan kesal

"apa? Dasar penganut ajaran sesat!",seru neji yang tidak kalah kesal

"ini bukan ajaran sesat! Ini adalah ajaran dewa jashin! Kau akan di kutuk karna sembarangan menghinanya!"seru hidan

"aku tidak percaya",seru neji

Mereka pun ribut. Sakura mengambil kesempatan ini untuk lari

'_apa-apaan mereka? Dasar kumpulan orang idiot!'_

Namun di dekat sana ada anak-anak asrama 2. sakura reflek bersembunyi

"sai!",panggil seorang cowok berambut merah dengan kanji 'ai' di dahinya. "tenang saja aku tidak akan memaksamu seperti asrama 1 dan 3"

"syukurlah. Aku begitu takut",seru sakura keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya

Sekarang mereka sudah duduk di bangku taman

"nama ku sabaku no gaara",ucap cowok tadi

"ehm. Iya. Namaku…"

"aku sudah tahu kok. Sarutobi sai bukan?",seru gaara tersenyum

Sakura terkejut. "kau tahu dari mana namaku?"

"dari sasuke"

"oh"

Setelah mendengar cerita dari sakura,gaara tertawa terbahak-bahak

"mereka memang begitu. Tidak pernah akur",seru gaara

CLICK! NGUUUNG. Terdengar suara remote dan munculah sebuah banner besar memperlihatkan denah asrama. Gaara dan sakura mendekati banner tersebut

"apa ini?",tanya sakura

"ini adalah denah ke tiga asrama. Di sekolah ini ada 3 asrama,dan kamu bisa memilih salah satunya. Asrama 1 bagian seni bela diri di pimpin oleh hyuuga neji. Asrama 2 bagian olah raga dipimpin oleh mitarashi yahiko dan asrama 3 bagian seni dipimpin oleh hidan. Ketiga asrama ini selalu mengikuti semua kompetisi event di sekolah",papar gaara panjang lebar

"kompetisi?"

"iya. Kompetisi ini sangat berarti. Jika kamu menang kamu akan mendapatkan reward special. Missal kau akan dapat kupon akhir tahun,atau bolos dari semua latihan pagi, marathon minggu depan juga akan berhadiah reward",ucap gaara

"jadi itu yang membuat mereka semua berusaha keras",ucap sakura

"ada rumor mengatakan kau yang paling cepat",ucap gaara

"hem aku ingin tanya,di mana asrama sasuke?"

"sama seperti aku asrama 2"

Sakura pun memperhatikan banner asrama tersebut dengan seksama

"di mana ya?",ucap sakura seraya menyusuri jalanan asrama untuk mencari asrama 2. "nah ini dia". Ia melihat seseorang sedang berciuman,tak lain adalah yahiko senpai.

"sudah ya",seru yahiko-senpai seraya melepaskan ciumannya. "ah~ sai-kun",seru yahiko-senpai melihat sakura yang sedang bersembunyi

"yahiko-senpai",ucap sakura

"ayo. Akan ku ajak kau berkeliling",ucap yahiko-senpai seraya merangkul pundak sakura

"yahiko-senpai ternyata lebih memilih laki-laki itu dari pada aku",seru sasori sedih dari belakang

Sakura berhenti pada seekor anjing putih besar lucu peliharaan sekolah

"anjing ini namanya akamaru,dia hanya mengizinkan teman-teman dekat sasuke juga gadis yang dekat dengannya,jadi jangan dekat-dekat",seru yahiko-senpai

"ih lucunya~",seru sakura seraya membelai anjing tersebut

"eh?",seru yahiko-senpai terkejut

Yahiko lalu mengajak sakura ke suatu tempat. "ini namanya ruang laundry. Kau bebas mencucu di sini",ucap yahiko-senpai

Di ruang laundry ini sakura bertemu dengan shikamaru. Padahal sakura baru saja melihat shikamaru di lorong asrama 2. sakura memandang heran shikamaru dan shikamaru membalasnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Sekarang yahiko-senpai membawa sakura ke café. "nah ini cafenya. Dari jam 13.00-22.00 kita bebas di sini",ucap yahiko-senpai

Dan lagi-lagi sakura melihat shikamaru tapi ia sekarang sedang tidur di kursi café

"tidaaaaaaaak, aku melihat orang yang sama di setiap tempat yang kita kunjungi",seru sakura seraya berlindung di belakang yahiko-senpai

"tidak mungkin. Kamu pasti berhalusinasi",seru yahiko-senpai

"aku serius. Apakah dia hantu?",seru sakura menunjuk shikamaru

"oh yang kau maksud shikamaru?",seru yahiko-senpai

"hoaaaam… mengganggu saja",seru shikamaru seraya berjalan meninggalkan yahiko-senpai dan sakura

"dia itu… hanya tidur saja pekerjaannya. Untung saja dia pintar",seru yahiko-senpai

"minggir kau neji-kun",seru hidan seraya berlari di sebelah hidan juga diikuti oleh pengikutnya

"kau yang minggir",seru neji yang ikut jaga berlari di sebelah hidan juga diikuti oleh pengikutnya

sementara para ketua ribut,sakura sendiri sibuk melihat sasuke yang tertidur di bangku taman

"aku… telah putuskan akan masuk asrama mana",seru sakura membuat semuanya berhenti bertengkar. "aku memilih asrama 2"

Semuanya kaget. Dan sakura langsung berlari ke taman mendekati sasuke yang sedang tidur

'_tidurpun ia terlihat tampan. Andai senyuman itu dapat terlukis kembali di wajahnya'_

Sakura duduk di tepi kursi sasuke dan mencoba merebahkan badan,namun sial gerakannya membuat kursi oleng. Ia jatuh, sasuke ikutan jatuh menimpa sakura

"ugh..",ucap sasuke perlahan membuka matanya

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan sakura

"sakit…",rintih sakura

***malamnya di café***

"ah siapa yang ku pilih untuk ikut marathon?",ucap yahiko-senpai berkacak pinggang

"aku! Aku!",seru sasori menawarkan diri. Tapi yahiko-senpai tidak peduli

"naruto! Kau ikut ya!"

"siap senpai",seru naruto bersemangat

"aku senpai",ucap sasori memegang lengan yahiko-senpai

"iya iya. Kau ikut",seru yahiko-senpai kesal

"hey sasuke! Kau ikut ya",ajak naruto

"tidak…",jawab sasuke

"hei cideramu itu sudah sembuh",seru naruto seraya berjalan mendekati meja sasuke

"orang yang gampangan sepertim,walaupun menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu,kau tidak akan mengerti",ucap sasuke dingin

"oke mari kita adu kekuatan",seru naruto

"sudahlah,kalian lebih baik berdamai. Dan kenapa kalian seperti ini? Bukankah kalian sahabat baik?",seru yahiko-senpai melerai

"huh!",seru naruto kesal

"aku saja yang ikut lomba marathon",seru sakura

"ah kenapa tidak dari tadi bilangnya. Terima kasih sai",seru yahiko-senpai seraya memegang pundak sakura

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan naruto hanya menatapnya

'_berat sekali',batin sakura seraya meletakan barang-barangnya_

Kebetulan sakura sekamar dengan sasuke. Sasuke masuk ke kamar

"kebetulan sekali selain 1 kelas kita juga 1 kamar",seru sakura

"hn",ucap sasuke dingin

SRAAAK,BRUUK

Seluruh isi barang-barang sakura jatuh berantakan yang kebetulan isinya kliping artikel mengenai sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat langsung mengambil salah satu artikel tersebut

'_aduh kenapa bisa jatuh sih?'_

"kenapa kau punya barang seperti ini?",tanya sasuke seraya memakai baju

"ehm… itu karena…",ucap sakura terbata-bata

"sudah cukup…",seru sasuke melempar artikel tersebut kemudian membuka pintu

"lompat tinggi…",seru sakura tiba-tiba dan sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya

"….."

"kenapa kamu berhenti?",seru sakura

"ini bukan urusanmu",seru sasuke kemudian pergi sambil membanting pintu

'_itu masalahku'_

CKLEK

Yahiko senpai masuk hanya memakai handuk pendek. Reflek sakura menutup wajahnya

'_aduh yahiko-senpai. Kenapa datang dengan keadaan seperti ini?'_

"sasuke mana?"

"di…dia keluar",jawab sakura sedikit gagap

"yah kenapa dia pake pergi segala sih? Padahal aku ingin pinjam shamponya",ucap yahiko-senpai kemudian pergi

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka lagi. Dan pertanyaan yang sama muncul. Kali ini yang masuk gaara dan shikamaru

"sasuke mana?",tanya mereka bersamaan

"sasuke tidak ada",ucap sakura

"kemana lagi dia. Aku padahal mau pinjam shamponya",ucap shikamaru seraya menguap

Mereka pun pergi

'_katanya sekolah elit? Anaknya kaya-kaya,tapi kenapa shampoo saja pake minta?'_

Setelah keadaan aman sakura pun mandi,sedang asik mandi pintu kamar mandinya digedor orang. Naruto kesal pintu kamar mandi tidak mau terbuka. Ia pun mengambil penggaris untuk menggeser pintu. Tangannya mulai meraba deretan shampoo. Sakura yang melihat ada tangan langsung kaget,ia pun merapat ke tembok

"aku pinjam ini",ucap naruto setelah tangannya berhasil meraih shampoo kemudian pergi menutup pintu kamar mandi tanpa melihat siapa yang mandi

***esok paginya***

BRUUK!

Suara tas jatuh menimpa tubuh sakura yang masih tertidur

"hei!",seru sakura kesal

"kau akan kena sanksi kalau kau telat",ucap sasuke dingin

"astaga!",ucap sakura langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. '_tunggu dia ada di sini'_ sakura pergi ke kamar mandi

"aku pergi dulu",seru sasuke meninggalkan kamar

"ya",seru sakura dari dalam kamar mandi

'_hari ini aku harus semangat. Yes!'_

Dan mereka pun keluar dari asrama, seperti biasa,di luar sederatan gadis menunggu mereka. Sakura merasa telinganya pekak.

'_berisik sekali'_

Tidak jauh dari situ terdapat Karin four sedang mengawasi sasuke dan sakura yang keluar dari asrama

"daerah A aman",seru hinata

"daerah B aman",seru temari

"daerah C clear",seru tenten

"D clear",seru ino

Para anggota Karin four ternyata menjaga pos mereka masin-maing. Dan para gadis pun berebut ingin memberi sasuke hadiah sehingga Karin kesal

"minggir,minggir!",seru temari memberi jalan pada Karin

"silahkan lewat sasuke",ucap Karin dengan wajah yang sudah berantakan

"hn",ucap sasuke singkat

"meski jawabannya hanya hn,tapi bagiku itu adalah ungkapan terima kasih yang mendalam yang sasuke ucapkan pada ku",ucap Karin bahagia

"summimasen…",ucap sakura masuk ruang UKS

"aku sibuk",ucap minato yang menolak kedatangan sakura

"baiklah. Saya permisi",ucap sakura kemudian pergi

'_sepertinya aku memang mengganggunya',batin sakura seraya berjalan menuju salah satu meja di kantin sambil membawa senampan makan siangnya_

Sakura memakan makan siangnya secara perlahan,namun betapa terkejutnya ia melihat teman-temannya makan dengan cepat dan lahap

'_cepat sekali mereka'_

Ia mencoba mengikuti nereka,namun apa yang terjadi….

UHUK! UHUK! Yang terjadi malahan sakura tersedak

Ketika sakura sedang meminum susunya, ada seorang anak yang berteriak "apakah kamu seorang wanita"

BRUUUUUUSSSS

"sakura memuncratkan susu dari mulutnya. Sakura terhenyak lemas

***kantor kepala sekolah***

"menurutmu hadiah apa yang cocok untuk hadiah lomba kali ini?",tanya tsunade

"apa ya?",ucap guy seraya menyiram tanaman yang ada di kantor kepala sekolah

"bunga sama dengan manusia,kamu harus menyiram mereka supaya mereka tumbuh. Sehingga bunga pun dapat bermekaran. Dan tugas kita adalah menolong bunga mekar dengan indah",ucap tsunade

"saya setuju",ucap guy

"bagaimana kalau hadiahnya keluar asrama pada hari sabtu dan minggu untuk minggu ini",ucap tsunade

"ya!",ucap guy yang setuju dengan perkataan tsunade

"kau hanya menjawab setuju terus!",ucap tsunade yang agak kesal

***lapangan***

Anak-anak kelas 2-C sedang pelajaran olahraga, seperti biasa naruto mencapai rekor waktu tercepat

"yes!",seru naruto senang

Ia pun melangkah dengan bangga namun…

WHUSSS

'_apa yang barusan?',batin naruto_

"kau hebat sai",seru gaara menepuk punggung sakura

"hehehe… terima kasih"

Naruto terkejut dengan yang di dengarnya. _'apa? Si anak baru itu?'_

"rekormu 8,4 detik sai",ucap gaara

'_8,4 detik. Berarti dia lebih cepat dari ku',batin naruto kesal_

"benarkah?",ucap sakura

Naruto pun mendatangi sakura yang baru saja selesai berlari. "jangan bangga dulu karena 50 meter belum ada artinya. Oh ya, di marathon nanti aku akan pastikan menang! Kau mengerti!",gertak naruto pada sakura kemudian pergi

"naruto-kun",panggil sakura

"hei naruto! Olahraganya belum selesai! Kau belum boleh pergi!",teriak gaara

"aaaaarrrrgggghhh",teriak naruto seraya meninggalkan teman-temannya

"namanya sarutobi sai. Kau tahu kan apa yang harus di lakukan?",ucap seorang murid beralis tebal pada temannya di belakang sekolah

***ruang makan***

"kira-kira apa ya hadiahnya?",ucap seorang murid asrama 2 dengan gaya berpikir

"mungkin hadiahnya keluar asrama di hari minggu",seru yahiko-senpai

"yaaaaaaaa!",teriak mereka semua

Yahiko-senpai pun menari hula-hula seperti monyet karna saking senangnya

Sakura mendekati yahiko-senpai, "apakah itu benar?",tanya sakura

"mungkin. Kalo benar bararti aku bisa kencan dengan gadis-gadisku",seru yahiko-senpai seraya merangkul sakura

'_gadis-gadis ku? Memang ada berapa pacarnya?',batin sakura_

"kau akan dapat kejutan nanti",seru sasori yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang yahiko-senpai

"hah?",ucap yahiko-senpai

Sasori hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman pada yahiko-senpai. Sedangkan ia berikan death glare pada sakura

***ruang asrama 1***

Anak-anak asrama 1 tengah berlatih sit up, sedangkan neji-kun mengawasi mereka

"latihan yang benar!",seru neji-kun

"ya!",seru mereka serempak

"kita harus menang! Jika tidak aku akan menambah latihan otot kalian"

"ya!",seru mereka

"hmmm"

***ruang asrama 3***

Dalam suasana remang-remang…

"kita harus berusaha menang dalam lomba ini. Meski kita tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti asrama 1 ataupun 2, tapi kita masih punya otak jenius kita untuk menang",ucap hidan

"ketua~",seru anggota asrama 3 yang terharu

"kalian kenapa?",tanya hidan yang bingung

"kami terharu dengan perkataan ketua barusan",ucap salah satu dari mereka

"oh benarkah itu? Huh itu sudah pasti",seru hidan dengan wajah lebay nya

"maaf kakek untuk minggu besok aku tidak bisa pergi mengantar kakek ke bandara. Tapi kan sudah ada ayah dan ibu. Terima kasih",ucap naruto pada kakeknya yang ada di seberang telepon

Tepat ketika naruto hendak kembali ke kamarnya, muncul shikamaru

"astaga! Kau membuatku kaget saja",ucap naruto yang terkejut. "apakah kau habis melihat hantu?"

shikamaru hanya diam saja melihat naruto dengan pandangan iba

"kau tidak bisa mengantar kakekmu ke bandara bukan? Padahal kakekmu akan pergi ke amerika untuk berobat"

"bagaimana kau tahu?",tanya naruto yang kini tengah menyenderkan diri di tembok bersama shikamaru

"aku mendengar percakapanmu di telepon barusan"

"oh begitu", seru naruto

"tapi sejak sai bersama kita, aku merasa ada yang berubah dengan sekolah juga asrama kita"

"eh?"

"dia membawa aura yang bagus"

"aku harus memenangkan lomba besok",ucap naruto seraya menatap tajam shikamaru

***malam harinya di kamar***

Sakura tengah terbaring sambil membuka matanya

"apakah kamu tidur?",panggil sakura pada sasuke

"aku tidur",jawab sasuke

"maaf tentang kemarin, aku belum minta maaf",seru sakura

"kenapa kamu mengumpulkan kliping itu?",tanya sasuke yang tengah membaca buku

Sakura pun bangkit dari dari pembaringannya memandang sasuke

"aku tahu kamu adalah atlet lompat tinggi setahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku melihatmu melompat lewat televisi. Itu merupakan lompatan terindah yang pernah ku lihat",seru sakura

"aku sudah melupakannya"seru sasuke sambil meletakkan bukunya dan menari selimut

"aku…tidak…bisa…lupa…aku suka orang itu",seru sakura mengeja kata-katanya

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya kemudian memejamkan mata

"apakah artinya kamu juga melupakan kata-katamu sebelumnya? –kerja keras akan mendapatkan hasil, istirahat adalah percaya pada dirimu sendiri- itulah yang tertulis di interview majalah dan karena kata-kata itulah yang membuatku terinspirasi",seru sakura sambil menatap mata sasuke yang terpejam

Sasuke pun membuka matanya ketika mendengar penuturan sakura

"kamu letakkan harapanmu pada lompat tinggi. Bukankah itu segalanya bagimu? Itulah mengapa…",seru sakura terputus

"apakah kamu bodoh? Aku berhenti karena aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi. Itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Itu tidak berarti aku akan mati kalau tidak melompat lagi",seru sasuke

"kamu akan mati. Seperti dirimu, jika kamu menyerah terhadap sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupmu, kamu akan benar-benar kehilangan dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Seseorang yang bisa berbohong kepada dirinya sendiri adalah kesepian dan sakit",seru sakura

Namun sasuke tidak bergeming

"tentang marathon, jika aku menang, bisakah kamu melompat lagi?,seru sakura

Kali ini sasuke gerah mendengarnya, ia pun berdiri dan menatap sakura

"apakah kamu meledekku? Kenapa kau mengatur hidupku? Jangan fikir, kamu bisa dengan mudah masuk ke dalam duniaku:, seru sasuke kemudian melangkah keluar kamar

"jika aku menang, aku ingin kamu lompat lagi",seru sakura tetap ngotot

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar kemudian keluar dan membanting pintu

"sasuke, aku akan berusaha untuk menang",teriak sakura

Sasuke jelas mendengarnya, ia pun menyenderkan kepalanya ke pintu kamar sambil menghela nafas panjang

Hari lomba marathon pun tiba, konoha gakuen terbuka untuk umum, sehingga murid-murid sekolah lain bisa datang. Pasukan drum band membuka meriah acara marathon, KARIN FOUR pun bersiap menjaga pangeran mereka dari sentuhan gadis-gadis sekolah lain

Di lapangan, anggota ke 3 asrama telah berkumpul lengkap dengan seragam ke besaran mereka. Asrama 1 dengan baju taekwondo, asrama 2 dengan pakaian olahraga, asrama 3 dengan pakaian theathernya. Dan seperti biasa mereka ribut antar asrama , merasa diri mereka yang akan menang marathon. Asrama 1 merasa menang dengan kekuatannya, asrama 3 merasa menang dengan kecerdasannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum kepada shikamaru

Hidan pun memakai topeng sehingga yahiko-senpai penasaran

"apa itu?"

"ini adalah topeng opera yang sengaja kami gunakan",seru hidan

"kamu gak boleh menggunakan itu",seru yahiko-senpai diikuti anak-anak asrama 2 lainnya

"biar saja",seru hidan

Sakura hanya bengong mendengarkan mereka, lalu tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menginjak kakinya dengan sepatu berduri sehingga sakura kesakitan. Ia melihat sekeliling untuk mencari orang itu namun tidak ada.

"semangat",seru naruto yang menyemangati sakura yang sebenarnya ia tidak tahu kalau kaki sakura diinjak orang

"iya!",jawab sakura dengan semangat

'_aduh…',sakura meringis kesakitan, begitu ia lihat kakinya, mengeluarkan darah_

Lomba marathon pun dibuka, para peserta lomba berbaris di lapangan.

"sebelum lomba di mulai mari kita dengar sambuatan dari pemenang lomba marathon tahun lalu, Namikaze naruto!",seru iruka-sensei

Dengan bangga naruto maju ke podium. "perhatian, aku berjanji semua murid konoha gakuen akan melakukan kompetisi dengan adil. Namikaze naruto, kelas 2!"

*** ruang kepala sekolah***

"hai semua!",seru tsunade seraya melambaikan tangan ke semua murid-muridnya

"hai!",balas semua murid dengan semangat

Tsunade bersiap menembakkan pistol untuk memulai marathon.

"tutup telinga",ucap tsunade

Guru guy melakukan seperti yang di katakan tsunade. Tapi tsunade protes

"bukan telinga mu, tapi telinga ku. Tutup telingaku!"

"baik. Maafkan saya",seru guru guy lansung menutup telinga tsunade

DOR!

Para peserta pun berlari dengan semangat.

Di luar yahiko-senpai berlari dengan gaya sok seleb, ia melambaikan tangan ke seluruh penonton yang notabene gadis-gadis. Namun tiba-tiba ia di tarik oleh seorang wanita

"katakan siapa cewek-cewek di daftar ini?",tanya wanita itu

"bagaimana kau…",seru yahiko-senpai yang ketakutan sambil melihat daftar-daftar nama itu

Sasori tersenyum senang melihat yahiko-senpai. "yahiko-senpai hanya milikku seorang"

Peserta yang tersisa berlari dengan semangat. Kaki sakura semakin berdenyut namun ia tidak menghiraukannya.

***kamar mandi sekolah***

2 orang murid masuk sambil membicarakan sakura.

"mereka bilang sakura masih berlari",ujar cowok beralis tebal

"jangan khawatir, kakinya sudah di lukai dengan duri",ujar cowok lainnya

"oh sungguh? Jika asrama kita tidak menang…",seru cowok beralis tebal terpotong

BRAAAK! Tiba-tiba sasuke keluar sambil menendang pintu salah satu WC

"katakan dengan jelas apa yang kalian bicarakan",seru sasuke

Sakura yang sedang berlari tiba-tiba terjatuh. Naruto kaget namun mereka tetap melanjutkan lari

Di WC sasuke menghajar kedua murid tadi

"namamu rock lee bukan?",tanya sasuke dengan tatapan mata tajam

"i-iya"

"apakah neji yang menyuruhnya?",tanya sasuke

"kepala asrama tidak tahu ini, ini ide kami sendiri. Kalo kami tidak menang, kepala asrama akan menambah latihan fisik kami"

"kamu melukai kaki sakura karena alasan itu?"seru sasuke sambil mencekik lee

"ini menyakitkan buat kami juga",seru lee

"kenapa tidak kau katakan pada neji. Kalian sungguh memalukan",seru sasuke seraya berlalu

Pada jarak 5 KM kelompok asrama 3 melakukan kecurangan, mereka bertukar orang karena merasa kelelahan. Namun hal ini di ketahui oleh reporter. Ia pun memfoto mereka

***kantor kepala sekolah***

"kepala sekolah ada yang harus saya perlihatkan",seru guy-sensei seraya membawakan laptop dan menunjukkan foto-foto asrama 3 yang sedang berukar orang

"mereka melakukan kecurangan",seru guy-sensei

"termasuk hidan, semua partisipan dari asrama 3 bertukar orang",seru tsunade. "mereka semua di diskualifikasi. Sayang sekali"

Reporter tersenyum kea rah hidan dan kawan-kawannya. Hidan shock sehigga jatuh pingsan

Peserta yang tersisa adalah asrama 1 dan 2. neji, naruto dan sakura berlari ber-iringan. Sakura sudah tidak sanggup lagi, namun ia terbayang senyum kemenangan sasuke saat lompat tinggi dan detik-detik saat ia kabur dari rumah demi sasuke

**FLASHBACK**

"kumohon tou-san, izinkan aku kembali ke jepang"

"apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan menjadi murid smu di jepang",seru sarutobi asuma,ayah sakura

"ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan",seru sakura

Asuma pun marah dan meninggalkan sakura

"sakura-chan",seru sarutobi kurenai, ibu sakura

**FLASHBACK END**

Sakura belari sekuat tenaga. Namun ia benar-benar lelah

"hei sai, kakimu berdarah. Berhenti saja"

"aku tidak akan berhenti",jawab sakura

"kenapa kamu berusaha begitu keras?"

"karena aku ingin menang. Aku ingin melihat ia senyum lagi",seru sakura sambil berlari mendahului naruto

***lapangan konoha gakuen***

Seluruh juri dan penonton menunggu siapakah yang akan masuk babak final. Sasuke pun memasuki arena lapangan.

"ah siapakah yang akan memasuki lapangan pertama kali?",seru iruka-sensei sebagai juri

Lalu munculah sakura diikuti naruto dan neji

"oh diurutan pertama ada sarutobi sai, di belakangnya ada namikaze naruto dan hyuuga neji",seru iruka-sensei

"sai! Sai! Sai!", penonton menyoraki nama sakura

"sasuke langsung mengawasi sakura. Rock lee pun melihat sakura dari kursi penonton

"lihat apa yang terjadi! Hyuuga neji berhasil mendahului sai dan naruto!",seru iruka-sensei

Pendukung asrama 1 pun berteriak memberikan semangat. Sakura terus berlari, ia tidak menghiraukan darah yang terus mengalir. Ia pun melewati neji. Sasuke yang melihatnya tertunduk diam. Namun tiba-tiba sakura terjatuh ke lantai lapangan

Sasuke kaget melihatnya. Para penonton pun terdiam. Naruto dan neji sempat berhenti, namun mereka melanjutkan larinya. Penonton bersorak menyebut nama naruto

Sakura kesal, ia memijit kakinya sambil terengah-engah. _'sial. Kenapa harus terjadi!'_

Sasuke sendiri pun terlihat sangat kesal. Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan larinya, ia menatap sakura yang tetduduk kesakitan. Sakura sendiri hampir menangis. Naruto hanya terengah-engah memandang sakura

"dan pemenangnya adalah…. Hyuuga neji! Dari asrama 1!",seru iruka-sensei

"yes!"teriak neji senang, namun terdiam begitu melihat sakura

Sasuke dan naruto berlari menghampiri sakura.

"aku panggil dr. minato",ujar naruto

"iya"

Sasuke meraba sepatu sakura, "hei apakah kau masih bisa berdiri?",tanyanya sambil memapah sakura kmudian menggendong sakura. Sakura kaget

Sasuke menggendong sacra menuju garis finish, "apakah kamu baik-baik saja?",tanya sasuke

"aku, aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya",ujar sakura lirih

Para penonton terdiam melihat sasuke menggendong sakura

"kenapa aku cemburu melihat mereka?",seru Karin

"sai, kamu telah melakukan yang terbaik!",teriak sang reporter dari bangku penonton

"semangat",seru yang lain

"sai",teriak mereka diikuti dengan riuh tepuk tangan. Rock lee hanya terdiam lemah

Karin pun mulai terpesona dengan sakura. Sasuke yang mendengar riuh tepuk tangan dan sorak penonton tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap alat lompat tinggi yang berada di sudut lapangan. Sakura heran, ia mencoba mengikuti pandangan sasuke. Mereka pun sama-sama terbayang saat sano melakukan lompat tinggi

Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah tersenyum menyaksikan kejadian di lapangan. "bukankah murid-murid mempelajari sesuatu hari ini, ini seperti banyak bunga berbeda yang akan mekar",serunya

"ya",jawab guy-sensei

"tolong jangan salah mendidik mereka",seru tsunade

"saya mengerti",seru guy-sensei

memasang perban di kaki sakura. Sasuke dan naruto manemani sakura

"apakah baik-baik saja?",tanya sasuke pada

"iya. Tapi dia pasti mengetahuinya. Dia mungkin terluka sejak sebelum berlari",jawab

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan sakura. Namun naruto memanggilnya

"teme!"

"hn?",seru sasuke menatap naruto

"apakah kamu sungguh-sungguh menyerah dalam lompat tinggi?"tanya naruto. Sasuke hanya diam kemudian berlalu meninggalkan naruto. hanya mengamati

Sasuke keluar gerbang sekolah sambil memainkan bola. Bola itu pun terjatuh menggelinding beberapa meter dari sasuke. Sasuke pun mengambilnya, ia teringat ucapan sakura, seseorang yang berbohong pada dirinya sendiri adalah orang yang kesepian dan menyakitkan

Sasuke tiduran di kursi andalannya di taman sambil memeluk bola tadi

***UKS***

"aku dimana?",seru sakura yang sudah sadarkan diri

"kau di ruang uks",seru

Sakura berusaha bangkit, namun tetap menyutuhnya istirahat. Ia pun mendatangi sakura,seraya berkata, "bagaimana perasaanmu sekolah di khusus seorang pria dan menjadi seorang siswi satu-satunya di sekolah ini?

TBC


End file.
